Season 13: Part 5/Transcript
Part 5. (Back in the human version of Canterlot, The E-9s, along with Heckyl, Reyes, and Andros, approach Sugarcube Corner.) Reyes: Gator, keep the ship secure while it undergoes repairs. Gator: (Comms) Understood. Freeze: You could use some R&R, Reyes. Reyes: Well... Freeze: Don't worry. I'll buy the Frape. (The group enter. They approach the Mane 7.) Freeze: Sunset! I'm back! Sunset: Freeze!!! (Sunset gets up and hugs Freeze.) Sunset: Ooooh! I missed you! Rarity: Oh, it is a real pleasure to see you all again! Cal: Thanks, Rarity. Applejack: Um... What is he doing here. (The Mane 7 look at Heckyl.) Cal: We'll explain all of that in private. (Freeze comes back from the counter and hands Reyes his drink.) Freeze: Girls, I'd like you to meet Captain Nick Reyes. Sunset: Nice to meet you, Captain Reyes. (Sunset and Reyes shake hands.) Reyes: Sunset Shimmer. Heard you were once an enemy. I'm glad you're not anymore. Pinkie Pie: You should've been there!! She took Princess Twilight's crown and transformed into a demon creature and tried to turn all of CHS' students into her own personal army! (To Sunset) No offense. Sunset: (Sigh) None taken. Reyes: Sounds like a mouthful. Timber: Sure does. Freeze: Anyway, it'll mean a lot to use if you girls came to the base with us. Then we'll explain why Heckyl's with us. Sunset: Okay. We'll hear Heckyl out if Cal trusts him. Freeze: Let's go then. (The heroes leave the shop. Later, on board the Olympus Mons, Salem confronts Kotch by having her hand grasping his neck.) Salem: You had one task, Admiral. You don't just retreat because of a mere Megazord. Kotch: (Gagging) Trust me! No one wants revenge more than I do! I've already enlisted someone to do just that! (A mosquito-like monster arrives with a winner sash on.) Salem: That thing? Sucker: Don't worry, my lady! Once I bite one of those Knights, you won't recognize them by this time tomorrow! (Salem lets go of Kotch's windpipe. Kotch begins to gasp for breath.) Salem: Very well. But lose the sash. Sucker: Right away. (Sucker leaves the bridge.) Salem: Even If you do fail this one, this will only serve as a destraction. Meanwhile, I have another task for you: Bring Ragyo to Mars. There's some people there disobeying the order of the SDF that needs to be consumed. Kotch: Understood. (Salem leaves the bridge. Back at base, Heckyl begins to explain to the Mane 7.) Heckyl: My entire planet was destroyed by Lord Arcanon so that he could possess the Dark Energem. I tried to keep it away from him, but I ended up being tainted by its evil. Sunset: Which created Snide? Heckyl: Yes. Keeper: You survived the destruction of Sentai 6? Heckyl: Yes. And everything I've done ever since was to restore my planet. Sci-Twi: Restore Sentai 6? How are you going to do that? (The map alarm goes off.) Reyes: Something's attack Downtown! (The screen shows Sucker attacking.) Freeze: A humanoid bug? Cal: That bug has my name all over it. I'm going in. Reyes: Be careful, Cal! Cal: Get Salter on standby! (Cal prepares his morpher.) Cal: E-9 MODE!! (Morphs) E-9 BLUE!!! (Cal arrives at the spot where Sucker was located.) Cal: Show yourself!! (Sucker begins to fly towards Cal.) Sucker: Bzzzzzz!!! (Sucker swarms around Cal, confusing and angering him.) Cal: I'm gonna swat ya!!! Sucker: Not if I do this!! (Sucker stings Cal with his nose.) Cal: OW!! FUCK!! (Cal falls to the ground. Several Vivix teleport in and surround him.) Sucker: You just began to feel my sting! Cal: DAMN YOU SUCKER! Sucker: (Goes up to Cal) Hold still. This won't hurt a bit! (Sucker stinks Cal again, Cal screams in pain. After a moment he stops) Cal: (Panting) Didn't your parents tell you not to sting people!!? Sucker: No! And they'd be proud of me! (Salter and E3N arrive and they take psuh Sucker back and out the Vivix. They approach Cal.) E3N: Agent, are you alright. Cal: I don't feel so good, Ethan. Salter: We're getting you back to your base. (Keeper arrives, fends off the monster, and teleports out with E3N, Cal, and Salter.) Sucker: You won't get away next time! (Later back at base, Cal is being looked at in the medical bay. He has bite marks on his chest and stomach) Andros: What happened out there? Cal: That bug just got too close was all. I-I'll be fine. Really. (The mane 7 arrive) Sunset: We heard Cal got hurt. Is he- Rainbow Dash: WHOA!! Cal what happened? Cal: I fought some bug and it bit me. Its not that- Rarity: WHAT are THOSE!? (Rarity motions to Cal's hands. He looks at them and notices stuff's sticking out) Cal: I... I don't know. Look I-I'm fine guys. (Starts to walk away) I need to get to work) (Cal's about to leave when he hears Rarity scream) Cal: What now!? (He looks at everyone and they are surprised or disgusted) Sunset: Cal.... You have bug wings sticking out of you. Cal: I have what!? Applejack: Is Cal becoming a bug?? Freeze: He is. (Freeze and Reyes enter the room) Freeze: Whatever this bug did is causing Cal to mutate into an insect like state. (Rarity faints, Sci-Twi and Rainbow Dash catch her and slowly let her on the floor) Cal: You've got to be shitting me.... Pinkie Pie: (Whispers) You think we tell Nevada? (And just after Pinkie Pie said that, Nevada entered the room holding a glass of water) Nevada: I just got the news that my man got hurt. So I'm to give him my support and some- (Nevada stops and her eyes open up wide when she sees Cal's back. Cal turns and looks at Nevada. Nevada stands there silent for a moment then drops the glass of water) Nevada: WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU!?!!? Cal: I... got bite by a bug. Nevada: You got-... YOU GOT-- WHAT!?!?!?! Freeze: He got bitten by a bug monster and now he's mutating into a bug monster. Nevada: ........ The man I love.... The one who's the father to our adopted 5 year old daughter..... is becoming a bug monster? (Nevada imagines what Cal would look like as a bug monster. He eyes open up in pure terror. She puts her hands to her mouth as if to keep something back. She then rushes to a trash can and let's out her lunch) Rainbow Dash: I think Rarity handled it better. Sci-Twi: You might be right. Nevada: OH MY GOD HOW AM I GONNA TELL CLOE THAT HER DAD IS A FUCKING BUG!?!?! (Sticks her head back in the trash) Cal: This isn't a dream come true for me to you know!! Nevada: Yeah but Cal look at you! Cal: YEAH I KNOW! Nevada: Guys PLEASE tell me you can fix this!! Freeze: We can. If I'm not mistaken, this happened before. Cam had the same problem. This will involve Cal getting bitten again. Nevada: AGAIN?!!! Kendall: If Cal can forcibly get Sucker to bite him, he can "return" his mutation to him. Cal: I'll get it done. (Cal hobbles his way out.) Andros: I better go and help him. (Cal and Andros, morphed approach the location where Sucker was last spotted.) Cal: Come out, Sucker!! I want another round!!! (Sucker appears.) Sucker: You brought a friend? I can sting him, too! Andros: Not today, Sucker!! (Cal and Andros fight Sucker. Cal gets knocked to the ground.) Cal: I'm good! Do it! Andros: Battlizer! (Andros' Battlizer Gauntlet materializes and he presses #01, charging up an energy punch. Sucker shrinks.) Sucker: HA!! You can't get... (Andros presses #02 and blasts a laser beam at Sucker, dropping him. Sucker re-enlarges. Cal approaches and grasps Sucker's nose and puts it to his neck.) Cal: Here!!! Have your bug juice back! I don't want it!! (Cal reverses the mutation's effects on him.) Sucker: NO!!! (Tyler arrives.) Tyler: Did I miss anything? Cal: Not yet, T! (Sucker gets up.) Sucker: Another one?! This will be fun! Tyler: IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!! (Gets out his Morpher) ENERGIZE! (Morphs) It's about to get wild! (The heroes begin to fight Sucker. Sucker targets Andros, but Cal fires at him with the Azul Blaster.) Andros: Battlizer! (Presses #01) (Andros charges energy in his fist and then strikes Sucker. Tyler gets out his T-Rex Super Charger.) Tyler: Dino Charger Ready! Activate! (Morphs into T-Rex Super Charge) T-Rex Super Charge Ready! (Inserts the Stego, Spino, and T-Rex Chargers.) Activate! (Morphs into Stego-Spino Formation) T-Rex Super Charge Stego-Spino Formation Ready! Andros: Whoa! Cal: That's new! Sucker: What?! (Sucker goes to attack Tyler.) Tyler: Not so fast! SPINO BOOMERANG!! (Tyler tosses the Spino Boomerang and hits Sucker. Timber, Zenowing, and Orion, morphed, arrive.) Zenowing: Nicely done. It's our turn, now. Orion: Time to squash this bug! Tyler: Go for it, guys! Timber: E-9 Unity Cannon! (Orion inserts his Ranger Key. Zenowing inserts the Titano Charger.) Morpher: Titano Charger Engage! Silver Rangers: 3-2-1... E-9 UNITY CANNON FINAL STRIKE!!! (The cannon is fired and Sucker is destroyed. Later, onboard the Olympus Mons, Kotch watches.) Kotch: It doesn't matter. They are nowhere near victory. (Back at base, Cal sees that he no longer has any insect mutations.) Cal: That's much better. Nevada: Definately. And Alex I'm sorry. I should've been more supportive instead just talking about how.... ugly you looked. Cal: (Wraps his arms around Nevada's waist) Its all right Jess. I know you'll be there when I need you. Nevada: (Wraps her arms around Cal's neck) You'd better believe it. (Cal and Nevada go for a kiss, but are interrupted by Koda.) Koda: What you doing? Cal: Again, Koda? Koda: Well, Reyes need you two. (Cal and Nevada approach the map. The see Gator communicating with the heroes.) Gator: Agents California and Nevada, glad you could join us. I'm calling to inform you that Retribution and the Astro Megaship repairs are complete. We're ready to leave Earth and continue on our mission. Cal: Thanks for the heads up, Gator. (The communication ends.) Freeze: Well, we need to get going. Kendall: And as always, if you need us, we'll be ready. Freeze: Thanks, Kendall. Sunset: Be careful out there everyone. You to Freeze. Freeze: Don't worry Sunset. I'll be back. (Freeze and Sunset hug. Then the E-9s, Reyes, and Andros leave the base and make their way to the ships.) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 13 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 13 Category:Transcripts